Suffer with me
by MagmaLava
Summary: FortuneShipping story. The world is destroyed. 2 humans are left to protect some vital resources. Everything they know, though is a lie. It's all a lie.


Suffer With Me

Hey guys this is MagmaLava! I'm out with my new story! In this one it still has Lucas (my favorite character) but has others as well. This is going to be a multi-chapter story with some elements taken from the movie Oblivion. Hope you like it, and review!

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon**

_There was a giant city in front of him, its skyscrapers standing impressively. He turned his head, and noticed a girl standing next to him. 15? No, She looks older. 19 would be more accurate. She looked cute, and had a gleeful expression on her. She looks straight at the boy. "Lucas.." she began. She moved towards him..._

Lucas shot up from his bed. He was panting and sweating, his fists clenched for some reason. He looked around to see some girl next to him. _Cheryl..._ Lucas thought. He rubbed her shoulder, causing her to stir.

"Mmm," Cheryl groaned as she turned around, "Lucas? What time is it?"

"9 o' clock," Lucas replied, "we overslept."

Cheryl smiled. "Well, let's get this started." They got up and began their standard routine: taking a bath, brushing their teeth, etc. Lucas went and got his pokemon. He was a pretty powerful trainer, the most powerful on the planet. Then again, other than the resistance, there weren't any other trainers.

Lucas and Cheryl were two ion-class trainers: the best of their society. It took a lot to become one. While Lucas specialized in battling, Cheryl specialized in healing. She had a Blissy, a Gardevoir, a Celebi, and a Latios. Blissy and Gardevoir came as the standerd healing team, while Celebi and Latios were rescued from a rouge group. Lucas, on the other hand, had a Metagross, a Darkrai, a Torterra, a Magmorter, a Mamoswine, and a Regigigas. In other words, he was the exact opposite of Cheryl in battling.

However, Cheryl never actually goes on the field. She generally stays as the over watch, feeding Lucas information about who is where.

But, to truly understand how these two trainer's lives are, you have to understand what happened in the Pokémon world.

Long, long ago, there was a mission. It composed of a 5-person team. The people who embarked upon the mission were ion-class trainers. Red, the silent assassin. Ethan, the technician. Kris, the over watch. Hilbert, as the front-lines fighter. And finally, Dawn, the healer of the team. These people, along with several others, departed to Karactus, the planet where some researchers believed was the original home place of Pokemon.

However, something went wrong. They met something, something that would destroy this A-class team. Some say it was a legendary pokemon, while others argue that it might be some other species. Nevertheless, the result was the same. The team was never to be seen again.

When this being came to human world, though, it brought along with it other pokemon. Thus began the Human/Pokemon war, in which humans and pokemon on one side battled with the pokemon on the other. It was devastating. Time and space were altered. The land and sea crashed into each other, wiping out human settlements. Storms ravaged the planet. Only one place was safe: Mt. Coronet. Well, Mt. Coronet and anyplace within 2 miles of it. This area is called the Arceus ring. It is said that that place is the first land in the whole world (The Earth, of course).

The humans won the war, but the whole earth was uninhabitable. It was driven to a point where it was, literally, unrecoverable.

So, instead of rebuilding, they left. They went to Karactus, and created a settlement there. Now the only thing human left is the Overwatch, Lucas, and Cheryl. The Overwatch is a giant space station. It was built after the war. The people at the Overwatch would watch over Lucas and Cheryl as they execute operation ATLANTIS, in which they would protect the water zones.

Now, there is a group called the Resistance. They say that you can inhabit the rest of the planet. They fight the Pokemon Nation. Lucas sometimes wondered why they fight them at all. They should just leave them alone. _Meh,_ Lucas thought. He began to walk out the door. Little did he know, that everything was about to change.


End file.
